1. Field of Invention
This disclosure relates to a cheek rest on a rifle or other firearm and more particularly to a locking and adjustable mechanism for repositioning the cheek rest using a pinching grip.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cheek rests or cheek pads have been in use for many years on rifles and shotguns. Adjustable cheek rests allow a user to customize the height of the cheek rest based on user preference and sight alignment requirements. A standard stock or buttstock does not consider the size and shape of the shooter, or the various scope mounts or aiming sights that may be employed by the user on their rifle. Accordingly, an adjustable cheek rest enables a user to customize the height of the cheek rest in order to best fit the user and the equipment. Many cheek rests are stationary and do not feature the ability to be customized in height to the preference of the user. Additionally, those that are adjustable (capable of being raised and lowered) often require tools or two hands in order to adjust the height of the cheek rest.